User blog:PrimalVortechs/Dinosaur Simulator Quiz
DS Quiz Think you know the most about DS Simulator. Here's a quiz to check it. There are 20 questions, starting off easy and gradually getting harder. They are open ending, so there's no luck, you can just use prior knowledge. There's nothing in here about exact dates, so don't stress over it. Also, to make it more fun, don't search up the answers, and do not leave this page until you're finished. Comment below what you think the answers are for each question, and I'll DM you on your wall to tell you if you're right, and I'll delete your comment afterwards to so there's no cheating. No taking the quiz twice, this is to see your knowledge, not how many times you can guess before you get a question right. Let's see who can get a 100% first! Current Highest Score - 55.5% Start of the Quiz! Question 1. Who created DS? Question 2: How many generic in-game events has Roblox sponsered DS with so far. Question 3: How many Kaiju Skins are in the game? Question 4: What month was DS created, and why is this month special to the dev team (other than it being the game's birthday). Question 5: How many developers are on the DS Development Team right now (not including the creator)? Question 6: When was the first egg created (not the kind you lay), and what was it? (Only give the month and the year) Question 7: What was the 2nd game Chicken created that took many features from DS? (Hint: The game failed, but people still play it) Question 8: Name one developer who is no longer on the developer team. Question 9: Who created the hybrids, and what is their opinion on them? Question 10: One of the hybrids ran into copyright reasons about a year ago. Other than the name that is used now, name one other concept name that was taken into consideration when it was being renamed. Question 11: When was the Trading Map released to the public (give the month and year). Question 12: Name the 3 Winter Skins you had to buy during the 2016 Christmas Event. Question 13: What is animal is capable of reaching the highest legitiment speed in the game right now (not by glitching). Question 14: Name every single Devasaur in the game as of right now. Question 15: What two events did outside companies sponser (non-Roblox)? (Hint: Both events gave rare dinosaurs) Question 16: What prices were the Megavore, the Albino Terror, and the Kaiju Sauroposiedon sold at during the 2016 Black Friday event? Question 17: Before August 2017, what was the rarest token, and about how many were in circulation? (I'll give you some room for error as for the ammount, but it has to be close.) Question 18: Name 3 dinosaurs/skins that were once able to speed glitch but no longer can. Question 19: What is one skin in the game that belonged to two dinosaurs, and how was it unlocked? (There are two answers to this!) BE SPECIFIC! Question 20: What is the Violex Behemoth based off, and what is Rekkusu based off of? That's the quiz, I wish you luck and I'll DM you back about your score! Category:Blog posts